Malon's Trap (Alternate 25th part of Lost Hero)
by Shadow's Clutches
Summary: Link goes to Malon's ranch in hopes of regaining some memories, but he realizes he made a mistake coming to the ranch... or did he?


**(I made this as an alternative to part 25 of my Zelda fanfic, where Malon is a bit different than how I portrayed her in my story. Hope you like it.)**

* * *

Malon wasn't the normal farm girl everyone would expect. She had a fierce attitude. After Link had beaten Ingo, Malon had adopted a new persona. She wasn't going to let anyone else boss her around. She traded in her simple outfit of a long purple skirt with a white top and handkerchief around her neck for more revealing attire. Her outfit consisted of the colors red and black. She had black boots, with a bit of red at the heel and at the top of her boots. She had a mini skirt with both black and red, barely covering anything. Her top was a low V neck without sleeves, with the inner part of the shirt around her neck being red. And the rest of the shirt black, except on her sides. Her gloves were red, leading up almost all the way up her arm, but stopping two inches from her shoulder. Fishnet leggings covered the bare skin of her legs that was not covered by the skirt or the boots. This clothing attire stunned Link originally, and he found her very tempting, despite having feelings for Zelda. She carried a whip after that. She never used it on the horses; at the most she would crack the whip in the air near the horses, if they were excessively unruly. But the true use of her whip was to ensnare men. She would use it so that they couldn't escape her. Link vividly remembered the first time he saw her in this outfit, it was the last time he saw her. He didn't dare come back after narrowly escaping from her grasp last time. The only thing that saved him was Epona's quickness. Without her, he wouldn't have been able to get away. Though part of him didn't want to get away from her, part of him wanted to stay by her side forever. He couldn't believe he was back again, within her grasp. He only remembered this as he was entering the ranch and seeing the corral. He instinctively backed Epona up, saying to Nabooru.

"We need to leave, NOW!" Link shouts.

"Why? What's wrong?" She asks concerned.

"Malon… we need to get away. She cannot see you with me. If she does, we are both in trouble." Link says hurriedly.

Nabooru looked into his eyes, seeing his desperate need to get away; she didn't question him anymore and rode away. Link urged Epona to go, but he was too late. He heard a crack of a whip behind her.

"Hello Link…" said a silky voice that sent shivers up Link's spine.

Link turned back around. "Hello Malon."

Malon cracks her whip again. "You don't sound happy to see me…" she says with a pouty expression. "Why aren't you happy to see me… didn't you miss me?"

Link slowly looked into her eyes. "You know why I left Malon… you changed… and you tried to do things against my will, so I left."

"Then why are you back?" She asked questioningly.

"I lost my memory. My memory of this placed returned once I got saw the corral. I was just on my way out again, when you called." Link said through gritted teeth. "So if you don't mind, I'll be going now."

"But I DO mind…" She said as she cracked the whip again. "And if your memory is bad… then maybe I can help enlighten you…"

She steps closer to him… reading her whip, eyeing her aim.

"I am leaving, whether you want me to or not." He says as he quickly turns Epona around and signals for her to run.

Her anger rises. How dare he say that he is leaving, after he only just arrived. Her whip encircles Link, trapping him before Epona can run.

"See, it isn't that easy for you to leave." She said with a devilish grin.

Link gritted his teeth, wishing he could get out of this situation as soon as possible.

"Then it appears I am at your mercy. Would you grant mercy and let someone who accidentally stumbled onto your land go without reprimand."

"Oh no…" She says with lustful look in her eyes. "I am never planning on letting you go."  
She jerks the whip back, pulling Link off Epona's back.

Link gets jerked and flung to the ground. He tries to get up, only to have Malon press her boot firmly on his back.

"You are not going anywhere unless I let you. Understand?" She questions as she digs her heel into his back.

"Yes…" said Link, grudgingly accepting that for now she was in charge. She then takes a rope seemingly out of nowhere and pulls his arms that are trapped under the whip to behind his back, leaving burns on his skin as the whip unwillingly let his arms be moved. She tied his hands behind him, so he could offer less of a struggle.

"Now will you be a good little boy or will you struggle?" Malon asked.

"I'll do what you want… it's not like I have much of a choice…" Link grumbled.

Malon raised her eyebrows a bit, surprised that he is willing to cooperate. She unwrapped the whip from him, but had it poised at the ready for if he decided to try and escape. She shoved him toward the house, and Link slowly walked toward it.

Once inside, Malon pushed Link roughly up the stairs. Link could tell where she was pushing him… into her bedroom… Link had a moment of panic, for he knew he couldn't stop her, and he didn't want to hurt Zelda. Though he didn't remember her, he still felt bad that this was happening, for her sake… if he ever got out of this, he would have to explain to her what all happened. He knew that it would probably break her heart. In his moment of panic, he had stopped moving. As he was still off in his own thoughts, he felt the whip slice across his back. Link screamed out in pain as he fell, face planting into the stairs. Malon roughly pulled him up, making him continue. They had made it to the entrance of her bedroom, Link knew this was probably his last opportunity to escape, but he could not get his hands free. Nor was there any opportunity to trip her, she was too smart for that. He quickly turned around and kicked at her legs, hoping to bring her down to her knees so he could run back down the stairs. She seemed to have been expecting that, for he kicked thin air. Then suddenly Link was being flung inside her room, landing roughly on her bed. Apparently Malon had used the fact that he was off-balance from the kick, to easily throw him in her room. Link started to get up, but Malon jumped on top of him on the bed, sitting on him.

"Now now…" She said with a furious look in her eyes. "You have already caused enough trouble… do you want me to hurt you more?" she asks as she points to a table in her room. It has an assortment of torture devices on it.

Link's eyes widened, Malon had acquired quite a few things since he visited her last.

"No…" Link gulped.

"Good…" Malon said, as she pulled a knife from her boot.

Link started to squirm, trying to get away from the knife. It was a futile effort, since she was sitting on his chest. It just caused the knife in her hand to swerve back and forth with him and Malon. Malon chuckled.

"You shouldn't be squirming just yet… the fun hasn't even started…" Malon said as she leaned closer to him with the knife. Link closed eyes. He then heard the tearing of cloth. He opened his eyes again to see Malon using the knife to slice his clothes off, apparently not willing to untie him to take off his shirt the normal way. She used the knife down the front of his shirt, exposing his chest. She caressed his chest, slowly moving her hands up and down his chest. His was breath was quick, and he knew that she noticed. Malon leaned very close to Link, so that their bodies were touching and her face was right in front of his. She leaned her head towards his, going in for a kiss. Link tilted his head back, not wanting her to kiss him. So Malon's lips connected with Link's neck instead of his lips.

Now while Malon was disappointed at not being able to taste his lips, if he was being uncooperative, it might be better to get him aroused first. So she started kissing his neck, softly at first. Working up from the soft kisses, she started to kiss his neck more passionately. She wasn't getting as much of a reaction out of Link as she hoped. She stole a glance to see his face. He was blushing excessively; he even seemed to be biting his lip, trying not to make any sounds. 'Naughty Link.' Malon thought.

Link couldn't believe how good Malon's kisses on his neck felt. He was biting his lip, so as to not give her the satisfaction of hearing any pleasurable sounds from him. Her grinding against him was also alluring. He always secretly wanted Malon before she changed. Back then she was nice and kind. When he met Zelda, he knew that the new Malon wasn't good for him, so he had avoided her. But at this point in time, he doesn't remember Zelda. So having Malon doing what she was doing was a long suppressed fantasy of his. He unexpectedly heard a moan come from his mouth when Malon had made a trail of kisses on his neck, leading to his ear and biting his ear. It was a deep sexual moan. He could feel himself getting hard.

Malon couldn't believe it. His ear was his weak spot?! All control he had went away when she bit his ear. She smiled widely. She bit his ear a few more times. She loved hearing his groans. He even groaned her name. "Malon…" She looked up to see her handiwork. His face was completely flushed, his eyes full of lust. His breathing was erratic and his bulge seemed to get bigger as she had continued biting his ear. He was leaning his body upward against hers.

"Yes Link?" she said innocently into his other ear, giving it a quick bite.

"Uhhh…" Link moaned, almost forgetting what he was going to ask. "Kiss me…"

Malon smiled, leaned in toward his lips, tilting her head to the side. Link greedily leaned upward and passionately met his lips with hers. Malon passionately kissed him back, putting her hands through his hair, making him moan again.

Link desperately wanted out of his bonds, this time not to get away, but to feel Malon's body and pull her closer to him. He miraculously remembered he could use Din's fire. He made a very small flame, just enough to burn off the ropes tying his hands. He then was able to extract himself from the rope and had full functionality of his hands.

As Malon was moaning with Link's passionate kisses, still running her hands through his hair, she felt his hands on her. His hands pressed her back deeply into him, eliminating any space that was between them. Then he felts his hands glide to her legs, taking off her boots carefully, throwing them away in the room. He wanted the fishnet leggings off NOW! So he reached under her skirt and gripped her butt, making Malon gasp. When she gasped, Link took the opportunity to shove his tongue into her mouth. Malon greedily sucked on his tongue, earning moans from Link. Link then started pulling the leggings off, slowly feeling down Malon's leg, taking her long legs in with his hands. Eventually he got the leggings off of her feet. He proceeded to take his hands and feel back along her legs, staying on her thighs, rubbing them.

Malon arched her back as she felt his hands on her thighs, she wanted more. She put her hands over his, bringing his hands up to the back of her shirt, where a zipper was. Link understood the gesture and proceeded to unzip her shirt, then breaking from their kisses only long enough to get her shirt and gloves fully off then crashing their lips passionately back together. Link then flips them over, so that he is on top, and her below. His hands go to her front and fondle her breasts. She moans deeply, making Link want to hear her moan more. His hands drift to her bra strap, unhooking it, sliding the bra off. He then fondles one of her breasts as he sucks on the other. Malon whimpered slightly, wanting, needed this attention. Link was passionately obliging her every wish. This continues further until they are both breathless and exhausted. They both lie on the bed, with Link wrapping his arms around Malon's waist.

"I have always loved you Malon…" Link whispered in her ear.

"You have?!" She whispered back, surprised.

"Yes. I just was afraid you wouldn't return it… but when you changed your clothes… it kinda scared me… so I left…" Link says slightly embarrassed.

"I liked you, but I thought you would have liked that better, I never thought I was good enough." Malon confesses.

"You were always good enough; you didn't have to change yourself Malon." Link says as he softly kisses her neck.

Malon blushed. "Thank you Link…"

"You're welcome" Link said happily.

"Good night, my love." Link said sleepily.

"Good night, my hero." Malon whispers.

They both fall asleep, content in each other's arms.


End file.
